


群秀 | 守护神

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Summary: #188男团 #娘娘腔 #群秀





	群秀 | 守护神

**Author's Note:**

> 邵大公子绞尽脑汁、想方设法、奇招百出地送给秀秀的一份特别的生日礼物～  
灵感来源于秀秀人设图中那句“谈了场无望的恋爱，结果发现只有他自己认为那是恋爱。”  
刚好官博日历也是这句！

李程秀可能是公司里最没架子的领导。

都说他个性温柔会照顾人，员工们一边想着没见过李总这样的，一边又挤破头拼命想进他带的项目组。

意外的是，李程秀手下的员工却被他管的服服帖帖，跟他一样又勤奋又上进。财务这边的员工每天上班一进公司，看见心尖尖上的李总用温暖的笑容问好，露出个小酒窝来，心都化了。

早把董事长夫夫的爱情故事扒得差不多的年轻小职员们说，李总这叫独一手的驯兽技能。别看人家过去爱得风风火火磕磕绊绊，看看邵总这种躁狂性野兽也能被吃得死死的，就知道俩人多恩爱了。

“听说这邵总和李总是旧相识呢？前几年那会儿邵总突然之间就结了个婚，对象还是李总这性别，可把我吓坏了。”

“是啊。不过俩人之前谈恋爱好像闹得挺大的，我听说啊，邵总当时直接把人李总给抢过来放在身边，据说又是囚禁又是虐待又是不给人吃饭的，把他气跑了哎。”

“啊，李总那么瘦，原来是邵总不给他饭吃，我们李总好可怜……”

“怪说不得邵总那会儿天天公司里见不着人，好不容易出现一回，我的妈，那脸色黑得要杀人啊。怕不是舍命追老婆去了嘛！”

“不愧是老板，牛批牛批。”

邵群把手中的硬壳文件夹直接捏了个变形，抬手“哐当”一声往没管严的门上猛地一砸，里面顿时没了声音。

他脑门直冒火，快步回了办公室往椅子上一坐，看也不看就把东西甩在桌子上。“他妈的，一群闲人吃饱了饭没事干，造老子的谣还编排程秀，我看是这些人的嘴皮子厉害还是老子积极给公司裁点员清理下地盘厉害。”

“邵总。”小周拿着下午开会要用的材料敲门进了办公室。

邵群情绪稳定后，正靠在椅背上想事情，听见声音也没回。小周放下资料正要出门，邵群支着脑袋想了想，开口问：

“小周，你跟别人谈恋爱是怎么谈的？”

小周露出一言难尽的表情：“邵总，李总又跑了吗？”

“你他妈想什么？！”邵群眉头皱成一团，直接瘫在椅背上，目光涣散地望着落地窗外的景色，喃喃自语：

“我从来不管别人的想法。天王老子来了也干系不了我和我家媳妇儿。只是这回……我和他一路走来太不容易了。但是我不知道程秀是怎么想的。我俩在一起的过程，确实不算正常。”

邵群把椅子转回来，回了神，摆了摆手：“行了没事了，现在好好的比什么都重要。再过五天就是他的生日了，到时候给公司放三天假。”

“好的。”

小周犹豫了一下，“如果有需要，我可以给您整理一些市面上评价较好的恋爱攻略类书籍，也许能对您有所帮助——”

“？？？”

“——不过您的烦恼，根源上还是得找李总解决。这个道理总归是没错的。”

一捧超级大的玫瑰几乎塞满了整个副驾，比当年邵群送给李程秀那捧玫瑰花数量更多、品种更名贵、开得更鲜艳，只是这次中间没了那只可爱的小茶杯犬。

邵群一边费劲又小心地把花取出来，一边万分紧张地想着心里的计划，还罕见地把自己闹脸红了。他长舒一口气，到了门口正想输密码，又在半空停住了手，摁了门铃。

李程秀把门打开，结果被吓得后退两步——玫瑰捧花大到夸张地卡住了门，把抱着花的邵群遮得严严实实。

“媳妇儿，是我！”邵群的声音从后面传来，李程秀赶紧帮忙接住捧花，放在两人中间的玄关处，让邵群一只脚进了门。

“这是……做什么呢。”李程秀看着眼前艳红的一片景色，忍俊不禁。他把邵群的手牵过来，摸他有没有被花刺划伤。

邵群闹了个不仅不帅气、反而还相当尴尬的开场，有点窘迫，面对李程秀清透又真诚的眼神，脸上的温度越来越高。他深吸一口气，不由自主绷紧了身体。

“我想追你。”

李程秀呆呆地抚着地上半人高的花束，眨了眨眼睛。

邵群一把握住李程秀的双手，“我想给你一次真正的恋爱……我重新追你！就把这几天当作你的生日礼物，我追你，你就应着，别拒绝我，好不好？”

邵群一口气说完，脸连着脖子都红了，捏着李程秀的手越来越紧。他觉得自己从来没有送过这么不符合他性格、又十分浪漫的生日礼物。

当然，前提是对方喜欢的话。

“噗。”

完蛋。邵群心想。被他嘲笑了。

一双手轻柔地揽住了邵群的肩膀。

李程秀把身体微微靠在邵群身上，声音含着一点撒娇的意味，“都这么大的人了，还谈恋爱呢……这个生日礼物，我好喜欢。”

邵群高兴得不得了，把李程秀抱在怀里蹭来蹭去，闻他脖颈衣襟处的清香。李程秀被他蹭得痒，咯咯直笑，脑子里转而一想，突然状似冷静地把邵群推开。

“嗯……既然是恋爱，就意味着不能一起吃饭，不能一起上下班，更不能一起睡觉，要保持正常的上下级关系。对么？”

邵群愣了一下，他可没说什么都得分开啊！

李程秀的语气里藏着淡淡的委屈：“那不就不是谈恋爱了么？都老夫老妻了，睡在一起吃在一起的。”

邵群最抗不住他这种眼神和声音，看着真诚又无辜，实际上威力大得简直能让邵群什么都答应了。

“好好好，那你别和我离得太近，行不行？”邵群叹了口气，低下头垂在李程秀肩上。“不和你在一起的这几天我他妈怎么办……”

李程秀觉得这个男人太可爱了，实在忍不住笑了出来，搭住邵群的脖子，靠在他耳边小声说：“你要快点追到我哦。”

操，他怎么可能不爱这个人。

他激动得心脏狂跳，像爱情萌芽时的悸动一样——

青涩，紧张，蠢蠢欲动，神魂颠倒。

邵群和李程秀虽然过了青涩的年纪，真正意义上仅有的暗恋也在当年献给了对方，但两人都十分珍惜这次借生日之名谈恋爱的机会。

说到做到。这几天在公司，邵群忍着没再动不动就把李程秀叫到自己办公室来，李程秀也绝不主动去找他，平时还真装作不认识一样各自回家。回了家，要么两人因为应酬错开饭点，要么刻意避开对方，晚上睡在走廊两侧隔的老远的房间。就算两人习惯性地想和对方亲吻拥抱，也总是眼神错开后就及时收手、忍了又忍，又窘迫又好笑。

入夜后，邵群偷偷跑去李程秀的房间听动静，结果什么声儿都没有，又丧气地回了房间，一个人在大床上焦躁地踢被子。

“暗恋真他妈苦啊……”

邵群已经要憋疯了，下班前按捺不住给李程秀发了条微信，十分狗腿地邀请他作为“被追求对象”和自己去精心选择的见面地点约会。

两人就像初恋的小情侣一样，并肩走在校园的梧桐大道上，不牵手也不拥抱，偶尔用余光偷偷看一眼对方。

“这是我给正正选的初中，教学资源、环境都很好，相比其他中学，这儿各个方面都更优越。”邵群冲李程秀痞气地一笑，“以后就让这小崽子到这儿来读书，省得咱们操心。现在正好是升学季，带你来看看。”

正正还在读幼儿园，他就考虑着初中高中了，李程秀觉得有点新奇——这不太像邵群一贯带孩子的风格。

“未雨绸缪，他还小，我有责任替他打算好。”邵群神情有些严肃，不由自主放慢了脚步。“你和正正是我最重要的人，我必须保护好你们。成长中的教学是很重要的，我希望他能……顺顺利利，哪怕少吃些苦也好。”

李程秀何其细心，听出了他话里的含义，笑了。

“好，听你的。”他走近邵群，主动握住了他的大手，十指交叠，抬头笑眯眯地看着他，“邵群，谢谢你。”邵群愣了一下，立刻反握住他，“跟我谢什么，真傻。”

一个清脆的女声打破了两人之间的氛围。

“同学你好！请问是要报考我校的高中部吗？需要我为您介绍吗？”

高中部？两人错愕，不过邵群瞬间反应过来，起了坏心思，插着兜看着李程秀的反应，故意不插话。

“这是……在问我吗？”李程秀茫然地指了指自己，无措地看向邵群。

“当然是在问您啦！您大概多大年纪？十六？十七？从哪里知道我们学校的呢？我校历史悠久，办学经验丰富，是今年本市择校的第一大热门中学，师资配置……”

“不，不不不不，我，我不是，我已经……”李程秀明白误会大了，慌忙摆手抵御对方的热情攻势。

“已经选择了其他学校？不要着急呀！”负责介绍的女生完全不泄气，看着李程秀是个温温柔柔的性子，甚至势头更猛，“说实在的，我们学校无论从哪个方面来讲，绝对都不逊色于任何一所中学，比如说……”

邵群在一旁看着两人之间牛头不对马嘴的对话，乐不可支，又开始欣赏起自家媳妇儿。

嗯，皮肤白皙光滑，大眼睛又黑又亮，一张娃娃脸人畜无害，身体清瘦但脊背挺拔。是像个青涩的高中生。

真是好看得不得了。

邵群越看越得意，免不得沾沾自喜起来。眼看着李程秀就要应对不来，上前去一把搂住他的肩膀，声音慵懒低沉：

“行了，他不是什么学生。这是我媳妇儿，三十岁。我俩孩子都打八百瓶酱油了。”说完就往李程秀额头上亲了一下。

看着对面的女生一张嘴张得又大又圆，李程秀有些不自在，悄悄地在背后用手指头戳邵群的背，让他低调点。

“抱歉，我不是来报考的。”李程秀向对方表示歉意，又眼睛弯弯地笑着说，“这次是来给我们的孩子选学校的，不过他也还小。等他升学的时候，我们会再考虑。”

“嗯。”邵群的眼神全在李程秀身上，更加赤裸地显露着宠溺和爱意，“听他的。”

邵群不明白李程秀为什么要大费周折地专门带他跑一趟深圳，还神神秘秘地不和他说明白。倒也不能怪邵群多想，只是这个地方酸甜苦辣的回忆，实在太多。

这间餐馆的牌匾已经有些掉漆。现在不是饭点，馆子里的座位空无一人。李程秀推开大门，发出“吱呀”一声，往里面看去。

“王师傅？”

一个有些驼背的身影从厨房里出来，身上穿着磨白了的、沾了油污的厨师服，手上还抓着一把新鲜水嫩的小白菜。

“小李？”

“哎。”李程秀眼眶有些湿润，“王叔，我回来了。”

王师傅把手中的东西放下，手在围裙上擦了擦，看着李程秀和邵群两人端正整洁的装扮，又觉得不妥，正想去洗个手，李程秀却毫不犹豫的握住了他的手，“您还好吗？”

王师傅已经不再年轻，看见李程秀如今神采奕奕的模样，心里数不尽的高兴，“这话该我问你，小李。不知道多少年没见你了，还是这么瘦，过得好吗？”

“很好……我很好，您别担心。”李程秀眨了眨眼，止住了眼泪，拿出一个厚厚的牛皮纸信封，递给王师傅。“当年若不是您，我还不知道是死是活。感谢您带我学手艺，帮我找了工作。我这一生，都会感激您。这是当年您为我垫的钱，请您务必收下。”

王师傅看着那鼓鼓囊囊的信封袋，急得直用手推：“小李，你把我当什么人了？我当年给你垫了多少？你这给我多少？你当我傻！这钱我不能收，你赶紧拿回去！”

李程秀破涕为笑，也不着急，“今天如果您不收下，我是不会离开的。这里面的钱都是从我自己的工资里拿的，每一点都是实打实赚来的。今天能够交到您手上，我觉得心里一块石头落下了。王叔，收下吧。”

邵群听着两人的对话，心里大概有了数。李程秀曾经和他提过，当年辍学后有一位老师傅给他垫了钱让他去厨师学校学手艺，又帮他在深圳找了厨师的工作，才能让他勉强度过那一段孤单飘零的日子。

邵群心里不免像针扎般疼起来。

王师傅知道李程秀看着内敛好说话，实际上性子有多倔，便也不再推拒，只是眉眼中始终有些担忧，“好孩子，你过得好就行。我就是担心……这位是？”

邵群想到会因为给王叔介绍这“情侣关系”，从而给李程秀带来麻烦，正要开口时停下来，打算干脆先改口说是他的同事或者上司。

邵群在一般人面前从来都是毫不遮掩他和李程秀的关系，要多能炫耀有多能炫耀，巴不得全世界都看见他俩恩爱的小模样。但这回不一样了，人家是自家媳妇儿以前的老熟人，说的话比旁人亲近，他不能不尊重和保护李程秀的感受。

不料听见一个声音紧张地轻咳了一下。

李程秀憋了半天，猛地冒出一句：

“这位是，邵群。”

“是……是我男朋友。”

邵群差点没控制住想把他摁在怀里使劲亲的冲动。从背面看，李程秀的耳根已经红透了。

得，还沉浸在谈恋爱的设定里没出来呢。

王叔有些错愕，又看见两人手上的戒指，过了两秒笑出来。“很般配，跟我们小李在一块儿，看着养眼。改天我给你俩寄点家里做的好东西，年轻人多养养身体。”

李程秀实在羞得不好意思了，和王叔互换了联系方式，又嘱托了几句后道了别，抬脚就要回去，根本不敢回头看邵群戏谑的表情。

邵群快步跟着李程秀，在后面不停地逗他：“媳妇儿，哪儿来的男朋友啊？你不是单身吗，我可是在追你啊暗恋对象？李总？程秀？小程秀？”

李程秀窘得停下脚步，向下定什么决心一样，转头面向邵群，脸上飘了两片绯红：“所以我才带你到这里来……现在，该，该换我追你了。”

他声音不大，却一字一句清晰地传入邵群的耳朵。

“这个地方对我很重要。我想把我的过去，毫无保留地对你敞开，想让你知道我的一切，不想让你有任何不安的想法……今天就是我的生日了，所以——”

李程秀顿了顿，小酒窝漾开，笑容融化在邵群的眼睛里。

“我喜欢你，可以和我交往吗？”

夏风吹拂，李程秀柔软的头发被吹的有点乱。他站在阳光下，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的幸福，羞涩又大胆地对他心爱的人，告白了。

邵群觉得自己脑袋有点晕，他怀疑自己产生了幻觉，死死盯着李程秀不放，一步步向他走去，越走越快，最后直接跑了起来。

他把李程秀猛地抱了起来，带着他原地转了好几个圈，差点把李程秀脚上的鞋甩掉。

“我他妈爱你爱得快疯了……”邵群伸出胳膊把李程秀搂过来，深深埋进他的肩窝吸气，在他耳朵边用力地说：“谈个恋爱哪儿够？老子要跟你结婚，这辈子都别想跟我分开。”

自从李程秀告了白之后，邵群的情绪就有点不正常，从车里就开始粘粘乎乎、动手动脚。

“唔……安全带，安全带系上……”

“别动媳妇儿，让我亲一下……”

两人磨蹭了一路，回家后迎接了正正带着临时工高姐和茶杯一同准备的生日派对，给了李程秀一个巨大的惊喜。邵群也高兴地笑容没停过，把家里珍藏的酒拿出来，带着李程秀喝了不少。

家里几个人从下午一直闹腾到晚上，好容易才把小崽子和狗两位祖宗请回窝。

“累了吗？”

李程秀靠在邵群怀里摇了摇头，懒懒地闭上眼睛，还能闻到沐浴后邵群身上极淡的酒气，“我好开心。”

邵群从背后环抱着他调侃：“我听到过你在公司里和那些员工说的话了。媳妇儿，没想到你这么护夫呢？”

李程秀有些不好意思，“不护你，护谁呀。有人说我先生坏话，我当然要站出来。”

“说谁坏话？”

“啊，不，我……”李程秀意识到自己喊了什么，瞬间眼神慌乱，臊得脸通红。

邵群来劲儿了，一个弯腰，毫不费力地把李程秀扛在肩上，摁住他不老实的屁股就往房间里走，“宝贝儿，你今天得给我把话说明白。”

邵群把李程秀扑倒在床上，眼神里流露出直白的欲望：“小男朋友？嗯？”

李程秀用手捂住了脸，悄悄转着眼睛，从指缝里偷偷看邵群衣服下面胸腹和腰臀性感的肌肉线条。

邵群右手捏了一下他的耳朵，用另一只手边解衣扣边随意调侃李程秀：“还好你没喊老公，你叫我一声老公我能酥掉半边骨头。”

李程秀红着脸把头扭到一边去，敞着身体任凭邵群折腾，嘴唇动了两下。

“老公。”

邵群一愣。

他见邵群没反应，把头转过来，又痴痴地叫了一声：“老公……” 李程秀酒劲儿上来了，笑得青涩又甜蜜，语气里也是浓得化不开的温柔，脸上的红晕更明显。

邵群把衣服胡乱扯开往旁边一扔，眼神暗了暗。“你自找的。”

邵群单只大手逮住了李程秀两只细瘦的手腕，越过头顶摁在床上，边低头密密地吻他边问：

“小男朋友愿意和我交往吗？”

“愿意……”

“小男朋友愿意和我结婚吗？”

“啊嗯……愿、愿意……”

“小男朋友愿意给我干吗？”

那声音羞得说不出话，沉默被碾碎在亲吻的唇舌水声之中，趁着空档溢出细碎的嗯嗯啊啊声，勾得邵群要疯了。

他伸手往李程秀的下身一摸，对方剧烈颤抖了一下，那声音瞬间就带上了颤抖的哭腔。

“愿意……呜呜……愿意……嗯……”

噬人的野兽终于满意了，放过了对方被亲得艳红的嘴唇，又在他漂亮的锁骨和肩颈线上耍尽了流氓，舔得李程秀不停小幅度颤抖。

邵群三两下脱光了李程秀的衣服，捏住了他圆溜溜的小屁股，一边捏一边冲他耳朵边说荤话：

“宝贝儿屁股真翘，平时看着那么瘦，怎么衣服里边儿藏起来的屁股这么翘，真色情……”

“宝贝儿腰真细，上回坐在我身上动的时候，摇得最好看。”

“你……你不许说了……嗯……”李程秀还没被邵群为非作歹的手摸得禁不住高潮，反而被他一连串的赤裸情话弄得快要羞窘至死了。

他喘息的声音随着邵群手上的动作越来越大，身体也贴着对方的肌肉迎合摆动，已经快要克制不住想要叫对方停下，否则自己饱含情欲的声音会不受控制地悉数传入邵群的耳朵。

李程秀根本无法想象，自己竟然会发出这么放浪的呻吟，身体会变得这么敏感又渴望抚慰。他谴责自己太不知羞耻，却又臣服于邵群来势汹汹的猛烈攻势，让两个最契合的人在爱情里沉沦与疯狂。

邵群放缓了动作，双手撑在李程秀脑袋边，俯视进他隐隐含泪的双眼。

“不管通过什么方式认识你，我都会爱上你、一辈子照顾你。”虽然一切都不能重来，但一切都可以变得更好。

邵群会用赤诚的爱意为他扛起一片天。李程秀会笼罩他的孤独，抚慰他的心，宛如守护对方的天神——只要有你在，就是最幸福的事情。

李程秀眼眶湿润，双手攀在邵群的肩膀上，主动去亲他。

对李程秀来说，从床下到床上的这段过程是最艰难的，天性里的纯真和拘谨让他无法迅速从平日里的角色中脱身出来、投入到性爱中，大多数时间是被邵群喜滋滋地哄着给哄到床上去。

然而一旦上了床，被邵群亲吻爱抚，那种骨子里的温顺和柔情又慢慢激发出来，甚至展现出惑人的风情。偶尔他会施展出轻微的反抗，稍微阻挠一下邵群过分大胆的动作。然而这些在邵群看来都毫无攻击性。

邵群觉得他简直乖得不得了。这么多年了，李程秀主动了不少，但脸皮还是薄得不行。

他一边摸着李程秀的后穴给他扩张一边庆幸，想着幸好自己早早下手，没让这个宝贝被别人发现。

“那……等会儿能不能慢点？”

邵群捏着李程秀的下巴坏笑，握着硕大的性器就往里插，“不行，沉迷美色，控制不住了。”李程秀惊得一个挺身，腰肢弯成迷人的弧度，诱得邵群不住地揉捏抚摸。

“慢……慢一点……太大了……”李程秀喝了酒，说的话也越来越大胆，白净的身体逐渐染上媚色的浅红，不安地扭来扭去。

邵群特别贪恋李程秀身上淡淡的香味，其实就是他用过洗衣粉或者沐浴露后在身上停留的享受。他觉得这些味道在李程秀身上会显得十分特别，居家又安心。

在做爱时，邵群凑到李程秀的脖颈边就能闻到丝丝淡香。这种纯洁的身体浪漫，与李程秀在做爱时羞涩的肉体反应，更是形成一种极其性感的反差，对邵群来说相当致命，会让他对李程秀的占有欲和保护欲疯狂增长。

邵群整根性器全插进去了，开始慢慢加速，越来越快，上半身也没停过，从李程秀的头发丝儿一直亲到脚趾尖。邵群发了狠，捉住李程秀细软的腰，眼神里尽是狂热的爱恋，压迫感快让李程秀喘不过气。

邵群越插越来劲，听着李程秀勾人的喘息声，性器又胀大了一圈，接连着在他的脖颈上亲出好几个红印。

李程秀被邵群的狠劲儿弄得身心全放开了，手抵着他的腹肌，什么“老公”“邵总”“男朋友”，喊得出口喊不出口的全喊了一遍，撩得邵群身心都发了狂。

两人痴缠到半夜，邵群已经搞不清楚是李程秀招架不住他，还是他招架不住李程秀了。他真想死在李程秀身上，跟他疯狂做爱到世界末日。

一组两个套，刚好用了三组，两个人在宽敞的房子里翻来覆去做了整整六次。最后李程秀几乎快要昏厥过去。邵群边发出渐重的喘息声，边不知疲倦地挨处亲吻李程秀赤裸的身体。要不是看李程秀已经瘫软在床上、可怜得一动不能动，邵群估计还想再好好把自家媳妇儿疼爱一番。

邵群坐在床边，温柔地拢了拢李程秀的碎发，把他抱起来，用胳膊架着他往浴室走。

李程秀迷迷糊糊地感觉自己被抱了起来，“做什么呀……”

“带我小男朋友洗澡去。”邵群笑得放肆又得意。

邵群抱着李程秀在沙发上悠闲地看电视，把头搁在李程秀的肩上，喃喃道：“今年给你的最后一份生日礼物其实是首歌。这歌本来是用来给你告白的，没想到居然被你抢先了。”

“真、真的吗？”

李程秀直起身来，眼睛里散发出惊喜的亮光，盯得邵群不好意思了，“媳妇儿你可别期待值太高，歌词我自己写的，像首酸诗。”

邵群懊恼地抓了抓脑袋，“我他妈唱歌跑调……算了我念给你听吧。”

“你唱吧，我想听。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

邵群欣喜地吻了他一下，“好。”

邵群从房间里取出一个文件夹，一小段歌词上面布满了签字笔删删改改的痕迹。李程秀看在眼里，轻柔地抱住邵群的胳膊，靠在他身上，闭上眼睛。

邵群清了清嗓子，专注地看着歌词，用低沉又深情的嗓音，开始缓缓地、慢慢地歌唱：

如果我再次遇见你 我将会重新暗恋你

天台上 房间里 是我心动的记忆

可是我再次遇见你 却狠下心伤害了你

痛回首 到头来 是不懂我自己

幸好我再次遇见你 我能够重新触碰你

惧痴狂 难交心 深爱无可比拟

即使我无法遇见你 我也会拼命奔向你

阳光下 风雨中 爱巢边 心脏里

我要做你的守护神

永远永远疼爱你

你也是我的守护神

为我遮了风 挡了雨

无论何时 无论何地

为什么呢 我总是对你

迷恋 爱慕 珍藏 疼惜

无数次欢喜

后续

“卧槽卧槽卧槽出大事了！！！！！”

“怎么了？”

“前台那里收到一个礼盒，一个署名姓王的人从深圳寄过来的，注明是送给李总和李总的男朋友！”

“哦……”

“男……朋友？！”

“等等！”

“我没记错的话……”

“全公司只有一个李总……”

“是的，没错，就是你想的那个李！总！”

“卧槽卧槽卧槽这真出大事了！李李李李总不是和邵邵邵邵总是那个吗？？？”

“他俩前几天谁也不理谁，不会是因为这个吧？！”

“这情况可不简单，李总什么时候来了个莫名其妙的男朋友，邵总不会发疯吧？”

“我要不要辞职啊卧槽！不会波及到我吧！”

“完了，公司完了。”

“……”

邵群把手中的文件夹扔出去老远，冲八卦声音的来源处怒吼着：

“谁敢再造老子和老子媳妇儿的谣，他妈的工资给我扣光然后收拾东西滚蛋！！！！！”


End file.
